I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for providing wireless network communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing wireless network communications using, for example, wireless to Ethernet communications.
II. Background Information
Wireless is a term used to describe radio transmissions via the airwaves. Wireless is a very generic term that may refer to numerous forms of non-wired transmission, including amplitude modulation (AM) and frequency modulation (FM) radio, television (TV), cellular telephones, portable telephones, and wireless local area networks (LANs). Various techniques are used to provide wireless transmission, including infrared line of sight, cellular, microwave, satellite, packet radio, and spread spectrum. In some situations, device networking can be performed wirelessly. For example, some enterprises, such as coffee shops and hotels, have installed wireless networking to offer this service to their customers. These wireless networks are often referred to as “hot spots.” Thus, the conventional strategy is for an enterprise to provide wireless networking on or near an enterprises' premises. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy does not provide a ubiquitous wireless network within a particular community. For example, the conventional strategy only provides wireless networking on or near an enterprise's premises.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for providing wireless network communications more optimally. Furthermore, there is a need for providing wireless network communications using, for example, wireless to Ethernet communications.